The Bet
by Belief Among Unrest
Summary: It's the story of how a bet caused a cycle of kissing and attempted murders that often repeats itself daily.


It's one in the morning. I have a problem.

WALLFLOWER. FTW.

* * *

><p>Sunako Nakahara's stood stiffly over the stove, her body trembling in fear, as she furiously chopped a carrot with an enormous knife, sweat beads the size of bullets running over her brow.<p>

Why? Because of Kyouhei Takano, that's why. Because he likes to pretend he's superior to her in every way. Because he thinks he has more strength, more cunning, and more will power. Because she made a ridiculous bet that could possibly ruin her life. The bet?

Kyouhei bet she would get a nosebleed over him or try to murder him before he was rude to her or called her names. She bet the opposite.

And he was doing everything in his power to make sure he was around her in the most compromising way. He was constantly brushing against her "accidentally," or saying sweet things, or getting too close, or sometimes just outright flirting with her.

And she was going mad.

It's almost like not being rude to her was what he did every day. He was suddenly the perfect gentleman, considerate and flirty, if not a little too touchy-feely sometimes, and that only made it that much harder to fight a massive drainage of scarlet liquid in her nose.

And she had to act like nothing was wrong! Because—and this was the only reason she had agreed to it—there were three tubs of green tea ice cream, six chocolate bars, and two gory horror movies at stake. But if he won, well, he hadn't decided on his prize yet, but she suspected nothing good could come out of it.

"Hey, Sunako," the voice of the devil in question spoke from behind her. She stiffened visibly, to the point of cracking and falling apart. She heard the footsteps moving closer, and unconsciously gripped the large knife a bit tighter, before remembering that murdering him would result in her losing the bet. Not that he could take what he wanted dead… But radiant creatures were so hard to kill; he's probably turn up again.

She relaxed her hold on the knife, only chopping the carrot with a bit more force than necessary.

The demon casually strolled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, like it was the most natural thing in the whole world. She dropped her knife on the ground.

"Something wrong, Sunako?" he asked innocently.

She stared somewhere toward the ceiling, trying to fight a major nosebleed and only just succeeding. "No," she said in a strangled voice. "Nothing's wrong."

"That's good," he murmured, before lowering his head and kissing her once on the neck. She made a sound like she was choking, and pressure built heavily in her nose.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He smirked against her neck, the concern in his voice very convincing.

"I'm fine," she gasped, speedily wrenching herself from his grip to pick up the knife on the floor. The urge to slit his throat was nearly overwhelming, but she just continued to chop carrots like nothing was wrong. She may have broken a plate or two with the force, but she didn't kill him.

"Are those carrots going in the dinner tonight?" He asked behind her, sounding kind of grossed out.

A slow smirk made its way onto her face. That's right, he loathed carrots.

Slowly, she turned around, holding a large chunk of one of the carrots in her hand. "Yes," she said innocently. "Would you care to try some?" She offered him the piece.

He gagged slightly. "No thanks, Sunako," he forced pleasantly from his clenched teeth.

"Oh, please, Kyouhei," she pouted, actually using his name, putting her hand on his chest and giving him a huge-eyed sulky face.

"No, no," he said, backing off some. She shadowed him.

"Please," she begged in her best cute voice. It wasn't like Noi's, but it worked nonetheless. Gullible creature of light.

He sighed as he looked down at her. She could tell he really wanted to yell at and insult her, but he reluctantly opened his mouth. She popped it in his mouth immediately, giving him no time to back off.

He chewed, his face fighting a grimace, and swallowed. She beamed.

"They're good, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Mhmm," he choked out.

"Good," she said cheerfully, turning back to the cutting board, wearing a satisfied, if not triumphant grin, humming a bit to herself as she pushed the carrots into a pot on the stove.

She felt him move closer suddenly.

"Oh, and, Sunako?" He questioned her, his voice sounding deceptively calm.

She rolled her eyes away from his view before turning around, opening her mouth to respond. He didn't give her a chance to make a sound.

She suddenly found herself pinned to the counter, and he was kissing her.

Ravenously too, one might add. Lips, tongue, and teeth. His hands were gripping at her hips, and his body pressing her as hard as he could into the counter; hard enough to leave bruises.

She didn't kiss him back, of course. In fact, in that moment she snapped.

The knife was suddenly in her hand, arcing toward his neck, and he was suddenly bleeding, and her mouth and body were finally free.

He survived, of course. In fact, he was barely harmed. In her surprise and confusion, she must not have been the crazed darkness murderer she usually was, and had done a terrible job of attempting to dispose of him.

She lost the bet too, of course. Trying to kill him didn't exactly earn her ice cream and chocolate. Even if he was fine in the end.

And, of course, that didn't stop him from barging into her room that night, pinning her to her wall, and _forcing_ her to respond to him in the end. When she eventually did, of course he murmured, "I have my prize now," and continued to kiss her until his light consumed her body and mind.

And again, of course, when she woke up the next morning on top of her covers, lying next to a half naked Kyouhei, wondering where the bruise on her collarbone was from, she tried to kill him all over again.

Of course, he kissed her again.

The cycle continued for a long while, a few years actually, before he got the courage to ask her to just marry him already.

And, of course, she said yes.

* * *

><p>I kinda like this one, no lie.<p>

The kiss is different. No mush, not drawn out. I wanted to experiment. I probably won't do many like that, though. Haha.

Short author's note tonight, and one without much humor. I'm too tired to bother.


End file.
